A Princess in Blue
by Harley Eve
Summary: Set in Elsa's childhood. Young Colton loved Elsa the moment he saw her. Even after she was out of his sights when the king closed the gates, she never left his mind. Even with walls between them, he wants to hold her gaze again.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: I don't know, I guess I just thought it was funny that Elsa's powers grew with age _and_ by stress... what if it was just stress? And what would cause a girl more stress than a boy?

So this is set before the events in the movie, more of Elsa's childhood up to the death of her parents.

Yes Anna will be in this story as well, but Colton is much more focused on Elsa.

* * *

**A Princess in Blue**

Prologue Part I  


"Dad, she's _beautiful_!" the young boy whispered into his father's ears from atop his shoulders.

His mustached father chuckled, shaking the boy gently. "Of course she is, Colton. She's a princess."

Princess or not, Colton could not stop staring at the girl with the braided white hair who was standing next to the king and queen. Her eyes were sparkly like jewels and blue like the paints his sister used. And her smile was super pretty too. It was like his mom's smile after his dad kissed her cheek, but she wore it all the time.

He bet she smelled super good too!

"Do you think I could say hi to her, dad? Can I? Can I?" Colton asked excitedly, rocking side to side on his father's shoulders.

"Maybe later. Right now the king is giving a speech. It'd be rude to interrupt."

The lovestruck boy bounced and groaned in unrest. He had to _talk to her_! He had to tell her she was pretty! "I bet she wouldn't mind! I bet she's super nice!" She had to be! There was no way a girl with such pretty eyes and such a pretty smile could be mean…

She turned to look at a different part of the crowd.

Colton pulled his dad's hair and shook his head "Dad! She turned around! She's not looking this way! She has to look this way again!" Colton waved his short arms like a crazy person, hoping she'd see him and look at him again. He wasn't sure what he'd do after that, but that wasn't important right now.

"Colton settle down. You're causing a scene!" his mother reprimanded. Colton had already reflexively brought his arms down.

"But _ma_! If she doesn't see me how are we supposed to get married?"

His mother leaned back, dumbstruck. She was a plump woman, usually not prone to surprises, but this had surprised her. But she merely chuckled and took her son's hand in hers. "If you two are supposed to get married, she'll notice you eventually."

Colton smiled from ear to ear and looked back up at the princess whose eyes seem to rest on him. "Yeah… she'll definitely notice me…"


	2. Chapter 2

**A Princess in Blue**

Prologue Pt. II  


"_Elsa_ how long do we have to stand here?" Anna whined, slouching forward.

Elsa, her head high and her back straight, retained her proud smile while her father spoke to the people of Arendelle. "Until dad stops talking… and stand up straight would you?"

"Ugh… but I'm tired!"

Elsa sighed heavily, but sympathized with her younger sister. It was tiring just standing there, back straight, head high, shoulders back, hands folded, and feet together –although she had always questioned why her feet were together when her nice dresses basically covered them anyway –but that's what they were supposed to do. "I know… I'm sure dad's almost done. Just keep smiling."

Anna forced an obviously fake smile, making Elsa giggle softly at her little sister. "Elsa… this hurts," Anna mumbled through her teeth, making Elsa giggle again.

"And it looks stupid." Anna gave her a dirty look. "Heh… try looking around the crowd. Find something to make you laugh." Anna began to scour the crowd for something entertaining. Elsa helped, simply scanning the other side of the crowd to find something to take Anna's mind off of the dullness of standing through their father's speech.

"Hey! Elsa!" Anna whispered excitedly, tugging on Elsa's dress skirt and pointing. "Look at the boy over there! The one on his dad's shoulders!"

"_Anna!_ Settle down. It's rude to point," their mother whispered.

Anna's hands returned to their place on her waist and she stood as straight as the guards along the walls of the square with a guilty expression. Elsa and her mother smiled affectionately at the young girl's energy. Their mother returned to looking out into the crowd. Anna exhaled and seemed to deflate.

"Nice job, Anna."

Anna pouted and looked out to the crowd. "Darn. He stopped."

"Who stopped?"

"_The boy!_"

"Hush," their mother hissed.

"The _boy_," Anna whispered more quietly. The queen sighed with a warm smile.

"What boy?"

"The boy on his father's shoulders! He was waving his arms like a crazy person and looking right at us!"

"Really? Which one?"

"The one with the red hair over there. With the hat on."

Elsa saw who she was talking about. He wasn't looking at them anymore, he was talking to someone she couldn't see above the crowd. "His hair isn't red. It's more of a… chestnut."

He was dressed warmly in clothes without any holes, but also without very much ornamentation. He had fare skin and a bright smile that shone with excitement that saturated his eyes. His chestnut hair made him seem a little pale, but the cold air around them reddened his cheeks and nose. The man below him seemed kind as well, looking up at the boy with a warm smile. He must have been a good son… and a kind boy.

"Sis… are you ok? You're turning pinkish…" Anna asked.

Elsa felt her cheeks turn hot and she turned away from her sister, hiding her face with her cold hands hoping they'd chase the blood from her cheeks. Fortunately Elsa was saved from her little sister's further inquiries by her father announcing the end of his speech.

As the crowd cheered, the two girls curtsied. The queen bowed her head in acknowledgement while the king looked over his citizens proudly.

The royal family stepped down from the platform and began to walk back to the castle, the king and queen taking gifts and greeting their subjects while the two young girls smiled up at the people surrounding them with the guards behind them.

"Princess! Princess!" a young voice cried over and over again over the crowd. She turned and searched the crowd. Anna halted next to her. After a moment Elsa saw him, the young boy, squeezing past the adults' legs as he rushed towards her. She watched him, her young mind puzzled. Sooner than she had anticipated –in fact, she hadn't expected him to reach her at all –the young boy was right in front of her breathing heavily.

Elsa coward instinctively despite his shining grin.

"My name is Colton and you're the most beautiful girl ever with pretty hair and eyes and with a super amazing smile and I bet you're nice and I hope that you'll say yes when I ask you to marry me!"

Elsa was frozen, her mouth still open in shock. Time stopped as she slowly comprehended the boy's rushed wave of words. Finally she blinked and looked around her. Everything else had stopped as well, everyone holding their breath. Especially the boy in front of her whose grin had faded into an unsure smile.

"Th…thank you?" Elsa replied, curling away from him.

And with that, the boy's smile returned with an added glow. "What's your name?"

"E…Elsa."

Somehow the boy's smile became even more radiant. "That's- hey!"

One of the guards picked up the young boy –Colton? –and raised him up into the air. "Whose boy is this?" the guard asked the crowd.

"Colton! Colton!" A man's voice shouted in the crowd. The crowd began to part for the man as he rushed towards the guard. "I'm very sorry your majesty," the mustached man groveled, bending the knee for the king.

Elsa's father waved his hand. "No, no. No harm done. Guard, you may put the boy down. Young love is a funny thing, don't you agree?"

"Y-yes, your highness," the man stammered a bit nervously. "You have a gorgeous daughters. You can hardly blame the boy."

"No, no I cannot," Elsa's father chuckled. Elsa, confused, look at the two men, then back at the boy who was still smiling at her. Albeit more shyly now. "You are a trader are you not? I believe that insignia on your arm is also on the sails of at least one ship."

"Why, why yes you are correct, my lord. I have two ships under my business, working for a third before next Summer."

"Sounds like a successful business. Perhaps you can do business for me and my family in the future."

"Th-that would be an honor, your highness." The man bowed respectfully.

"We will speak of these things later, then. Come along, Anna. Elsa."

Elsa turned towards her father, but then looked back at the boy who was being reprimanded quietly by his own father. When he realized he once again held her gaze, he broke away from his father and cupped his hands around his mouth. "I really like your name! It's really beautiful!" His father quickly grabbed him again.

Spooked and unsure of what to do, Elsa retreated to her mother's skirts and held on tightly. Suddenly her hand felt even colder and when she looked to see why, she saw a thin sheet of ice forming on her mother's skirt. She recoiled and rubbed her hand together in an attempt to warm them and chase away the magic.


	3. Chapter 3

A Princess in Blue

With his little heart jumping with the thought of his beloved princess, young Colton could have never imagined the empty feeling that crushed his soul when he found the gates to the castle closed to him the next morning.

As he sat outside the gates that day waiting for them to be opened, Colton heard whispers that Princess Anna had fallen ill. That gave him hope. His parents had not let anyone into their house when he was sick, but when he got better he could see his friends again. It had taken him about a week to get better.

In a week then. In a week he would come back to see the Princess.

Of course he didn't wait a week.

Two days later the young boy snuck away from the docks and ran back to the castle, ignoring the burning the cold air around him created in his lungs. His loved filled heart would keep him warm enough.

The gates were still closed.

Two days later, the gates were still closed.

The gates were still closed the day after that.

And the day after that.

Even the day after that.

Eventually, Colton's parents kept him from waiting at the gates.

So he snuck out at night to wander around the castle, but the guards always made him go home. His parents kept a closer eye on him after that, keeping him away from the gates.

But he never stopped thinking about the towers behind the gates. And the rooms within those towers. And especially the beautiful white-haired girl with gorgeous blue eyes that lived in one of those rooms.

Even four years later, when he was helping his father unload a ship he looked up at the towers. But this time he didn't just see gray stone, he saw white hair and a pretty blue dress.

"Are you OK, boy?" his father asked when Colton came back for another box.

"Huh? Why?" Colton asked, unaware of the small smile on his lips. He'd seen her. Once again he'd seen her. Once again he'd seen her white, beautiful hair. Once again he'd seen her gentle, angelic face. Once again he'd seen her soft blue eyes. But from what he'd seen, she was even more beautiful than he had remembered. She had seemed sad at first, but something had made her smile. From behind that glass something outside had given him a glimpse of the blue heaven from her sparkling eyes. And her hands, they were so precious they had given the glass cause to wink and shiver in pleasure.

"You look like a boy in love all over again. Saw a pretty girl on the job now, have we?" his father asked with a playful wink.

Colton scoffed at his father's accusation. "Not a pretty girl, Dad, a _beautiful_ one…"

"Beautiful, ay? Haven't heard you use that word in a while. If you want… a father's… advice…" his father started while picking up a crate and handing it off to someone else, "If she's beautiful, you'd better steal her heart before another young lad has a chance to."

Colton, having stacked up a few boxes of goods to carry off the ship, picked them up and struggled for a moment to balance them. "Think I have a chance, Dad?"

"Look at you. A strong, handsome boy like you? Girls'll be crying to learn you're off the market. Especially when yer old man's trading for the king. Why, I'm afraid you mum's gonna have to start chasing them off with a broom."

His father's attempt at flattery earned him a snicker from his son who followed him down to the docks and loaded the boxes onto the carriage taking them to his father's shop.

Colton brushed a lock of red hair away from his forehead shyly. "So… you think I should chase after her?"

"Of course. You don't stop chasing love until her father's chasing you down the streets. And even then, there's always a chance she'll leave the window open for you."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**: OK, I finally remember to do add this freaking Author's note... anyhow...

First of all THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH for such an awesome reception to this story! I love all of the lovely reviews I'm getting! To everyone saying this is an awesome story, YOU ARE AWESOME AND DESERVE HAPPINESS THAT I CANNOT GIVE TO YOU! YOU'RE ALL PERFECT! But if you ever have a piece of criticism please don't hesitate to mention it. I love that stuff too. x3

So to answer some your questions

**Everyone**: Yes I will definitely continue to post chapters. This is not going to be a long story though and I'm sorry for that. I think I'll have about 5 more chapters...

**Guest**: Colton is actually about to learn that Elsa has powers, but this chapter is in Elsa's POV. I probably won't rewrite the chapter in Colton's POV (unless you guys ask me to, but I'll only do the last scene). The next chapter will be Colton's reaction to it. And Colton's a nice and sympathetic guy, I don't think he would have blamed Anna for Elsa's freak out.

**Desi-Pari**: I'm sorry disappoint you love, but Colton actually won't be making any changes to the movie.

So, a little explanation.

This isn't their first reunion, they've been friends for a few years now.

I decided I wanted to jump straight to this chapter and skip the awkward salutations. I'll be making references to process of their meeting so your lovely minds can fill in the blanks. But just remember, Elsa is stubborn and very anxious around people... so I'm sure it took a few tries before she let him stick around (it would have been a long process and I didn't want to stretch it out).

* * *

A Princess in Blue

Elsa curled up in her blankets, pulling up the comforter to cover her mouth and nose against the warm Summer air. As she grew restless against the heat, the sheets continued to cool until she was comfortable enough to slip away into the safety of her unconscious mind.

But before sleep could fully cradle her restless mind, she heard the soft sound of metal scratching against painted wood. She curled into herself in the cool blankets, hoping to urge herself back to sleep despite her own paranoia.

But then the wood at the window made a familiar creek.

Elsa sprung up in her bed with a gasp and looked to the window sill to find a lean boy with auburn hair halfway through her window, poised to knock on the window frame.

"Colton! You scared me half to death!" Elsa hissed.

"Sorry… I was checking if you were asleep already."

"Do you know what time it is? You know if you're going to come this late you shouldn't have come…" Elsa commented, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

As per their agreement, Colton sat himself down at the windowsill. "We started working at sunset to avoid heat stroke down at the docks. This is the earliest I could sneak out. Speaking of heat…" Colton blushed uneasily "have you got any water?"

Elsa sighed and pulled away her cool sheets, slipped her feet into her too warm slippers –that didn't seem to cool as quickly as her sheets had –completely ignoring the small bumps forming on her chest as she got Colton some water.

Being a fourteen year old boy, Colton couldn't ignore them as an angry blush began to highlight his freckles. Elsa looked at him curiously as he stared at his knees with such intensity, but thought little of it as she cooled his water for him. "There." Elsa placed his glass next to his hip on the windowsill.

"Thanks…" Colton mumbled, keeping his hands firmly on his knees. "Um… you don't have your gloves on… or your robe…"

A horrified expression passed over Elsa's face as she was suddenly aware of how much bare skin she was showing before rushing to her robe. What if she had fallen? What if he had accidentally touched her? What if she had bumped his leg when she had placed his water? "S-sorry about that. I didn't notice…"

"It's fine… I d_id-_"

Elsa turned her head sharply to look at him, an amused smile forming on her face. "Did your voice just… crack?"

Colton groaned and shoved his black woolen hat further down his forehead to cover his eyes and push his auburn hair against his cheeks. Elsa smiled at him fondly and waited, her index finger pressed against her smile. Eventually the pubescent boy pushed his hat away from his eye to look at her. "Yes…"

"It's fine… I still think it's cute," Elsa commented as she pulled on her gloves.

"Shut up…" he mumbled into his water, a blush still prominent on his forming cheekbones. Elsa giggled and sat down on the little cushion below the windowsill so she would have to look up at him.

"What? It means your growing doesn't it?" Even if his voice didn't jump after every few words anymore, he was visibly changing. He was taller than her again for one thing. His previously scrawny form was transformed by signs of lean muscle –toned by his work at the docks. And his round face was slowly forming soft angles.

"Yeah I guess… but still. I guess it's not the worst of my growing pains. I didn't think it'd hurt this much to get taller." Colton rolled his shoulders, his lean muscle moving around in his shirt. But Elsa barely noticed that.

"It hurts?" Elsa asked, honestly surprised.

"Yeah. I mean, your bones and muscles are stretching you know? So everything's stiffening up too."

"Huh, I never thought of it that way… I remember how happy you were when you first started puberty. You were so proud and you were bragging about _everything_." And Elsa really did. She remembers the snowballs with little his little notes inside. _My voice got deeper! I grew a whole inch! I got my first hair! _As gross as some of his messages were, she couldn't help but smile while he beamed up at her. When she finally allowed him to scale the wall to reach her window again, she was surprised by how much he had grown in that year.

Colton smirked. "Yeah… I do too. Heh… um. Sorry about that though. Some of those messages must have been… a little weird to get."

"Oh, no it's fine. It was nice to see you that happy," she added, unconsciously brushing an imaginary lock of hair behind her ear.

There it was. That smile again. That little admiring smile he gave her. He wasn't looking at her anymore… he was looking past her. His mind somewhere else, somewhere she tried not to acknowledge.

She looked away from him and looked at the ground. "So…" Elsa started in order to break the silence. Colton sighed, dejected, his gaze moving to his previous spot just past the gate. The spot where he would wait for her to finally open her window. "Do… you have any stories to tell me?"

Colton breathed a laugh, to Elsa's relief. "Of course I do. What kind of friend would I be if I left you storyless?"

Elsa smiled and wrapped her arms around her knees in anticipation. Once Colton realized that she really never left the castle walls –he rarely asked why anymore –he tells her the stories of her future people… and of the lands across the sea. But she preferred the stories of her people. She loved hearing about their lives. She loved knowing that most of them were happy and warm in beds at night. She loved knowing that Margret was finally starting to read. That James had finally asked Jessie to marry him. That the crops were growing so well this year that Gregory the farmer had decided to have another child. She loved hearing that Colton's dog had had 8 beautiful puppies… although she was saddened to know that they couldn't all just stay with their mother. But Colton assured her that he checked on them frequently to know that they were well and happy.

"Hey, hey, wake up. Elsa… Elsa, wake up."

Elsa drowsily nuzzled against a patch of rough fabric while Colton gently shook her awake. Already comfortable, she merely turned her head into his side and gripped onto his shirt while she enjoyed his warm hand against her cold skin. …Against… her cold… skin.

Suddenly realizing that her robe had slipped off of her shoulder somehow Elsa woke with a start. What was she thinking? Falling asleep like that. What if he knew something? What if she accidently froze him while she slept? In her panic, a shot of cold escaped her gloves and froze part of Colton's shirt with enough force that it pushed him off of the windowsill.

He was falling

"Colton!"

_Anna! _

Not knowing what else to do, Elsa sprayed a mound snow all over the ground as she watched him fall… as she watched him look up at her in fear.

And then the snow swallowed him.

Heart pounding, Elsa searched for any sign of movement in the misplaced snow. "Colton? _Colton?_" she called down.

Nothing moved.

All she saw was a mound of her guilt.

Ice began to quickly spread from her hands, across the windowsill, across the cushion at her knees, across her floor, up her wall, and down the outer wall. She began to cry. She began to panic. She couldn't remember her mantra to make it stop. Not now. All she could think about was the fear on his face.

Finally, the snow began to stir.

Colton crawled out of the snow bank and onto the cobblestone, shivering. Shivering in the middle of Summer.

He looked up at her window in disbelief.

Elsa slammed her window shut and jumped under the covers. She shut her eyes and finally remembered her father's mantra. _Conceal it. Don't feel it. Don't let it show._ But despite her father's reassurance, she felt the air around her cool, and ice start to form below her.

And then there was the familiar sound of snowballs hitting her window.

_Ptfsh_

The ice spread.

_Pffsh_

The ice spread.

_Ptfffsh_

The ice spread.

_Ptffsh_

"Please… just leave…" Elsa whispered. For she found it very difficult not to feel while bombarded her heart with her own snow.

But eventually the snowballs stopped.

It was silent.

He had finally given up and left her.

She could sleep in peace now.

But for some reason, it kept getting colder.

* * *

**A/N**: So yeah that happened. I will be posting the next chapter within the next week. Definitely by the 26th.

So yes our outspoken little Colton has grown up to be more reserved and more soft spoken. He's still going to be a determined and persistent guy, but the thought of losing her has him on a short leash. At the moment he just wanted to make sure he could stay by her side. So that's basically going to be the next chapter.


End file.
